Clandestine
by ViktorieRose
Summary: Summary: 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!
1. Chapter 1

Clandestine

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

 **Summary** : 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!

 **Chapter One: Manifesto**

August 12, 1921

Firmly lighting his cigarette, the air around him became warmer in his cold dull office. Inhaling softly, he looked down at the papers and photos in his hand. Record music played smoothly in the background as he read over the file. They were the same old stories that had been handed into the police department the past few months. The city's gangs had become ruthless. Hit after hit, more and more bodies turning up riddled with bullet wounds. Ichigo took the cigarette from his lips for a moment to absorb the feeling of dismay and disgust.

At the age of twenty-two, Ichigo Kurosaki was one of the youngest detectives in the police force. He was known for being a fairly good detective; he won many awards and made a few speeches here and there within his career. Overall he was well respected by everyone but recently due the recent hits in his city, his role was more vital then ever, to find out who was causing all of the terrible murders.

He would be lying if he said he didn't feel any pressure while trying figure out the cases. As a matter of fact, Ichigo felt himself becoming more and more stressed over the fact that he couldn't find a single clue that could lead him to a specific gang. It didn't help either that were so many murders. Ichigo pushed his back into his leather chair and sighed deeply. If he didn't find out who were calling the shots soon, he could just as soon say goodbye to his career and good reputation.

A sudden knock came upon Ichigo's door and he immediately straightened up in response to it. The door opened to reveal a man in a long trench coat while holding a cane in his right hand. A tan hat also hid the man's face, Ichigo recognized who it was though and stood up.

"Detective Urahara."

Looking at Ichigo with a gentle smile he responded,

"There is no need to call me that, Ichigo. Please sit."

Ichigo did as he was told, feeling slightly awkward. He watched as his superior took a seat in front of him.

"You did receive my message from my assistant, right?"

"Yes, she said you would stop by later today. What's going on, Kisuke"

Ichigo questioned, becoming more and more anxious. Kisuke Urahara was a dear friend and a mentor to him. Despite this, they did not come into contact very often. Ichigo had known him since he was a rebellious teenager. He remembered the days when he wore his dirty newsboy cap and torn jeans while running into the neighborhood bullies who picked on his sisters. He could still imagine what Kisuke looked like younger when he stopped a group of boys from kicking him to death.

Whenever Kisuke came into his life, Ichigo would know something serious was about to happen, no matter where it was.

Kisuke didn't respond to Ichigo right away. Instead he picked up a file on Ichigo's desk and looked through its contents. His eyes stared at the bloody remains of people who had been murder by a mysterious gang.

"What a mess."

Not answering his question, Ichigo became a little annoyed.

"How close do you think you are to a lead?" Kisuke said looking at him.

Suddenly feeling bad, Ichigo pushed his cigarette into an ashtray to burn it out.

"Not as close as I should be… or as I have in been the past. Usually I can find out who they are because they are sloppy or someone runs their mouths to the wrong people but these murders…they're something else. From what I'm gathering, the gang who is responsible, they might be one of the big ones. They know how to stage a murder; they know how to clean it up and they have strong connections. These guys are smart, Kisuke."

Kisuke Urahara put down the file and stood up. He walked over to a nearby window and watched as rain fell down upon the gray city. Black cars ran across the street and people walked on with their lives.

"I agree. They do seem to be very intelligent."

Ichigo noticed Kisuke's expression being one of confliction.

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?"

The man with the cane slowly looked at Ichigo with brief frustration.

"There has been something on my mind, Ichigo. Something that makes me question if you are up to the task."

Ichigo stood up and could feel himself getting more and more agitated.

"What do you mean?"

Kisuke saw the fire beginning to burn in his friend with every word.

"What I am suggesting is something very, very dangerous but it is something that may help you with this case."

Kisuke turned completely to Ichigo, who remained quiet waiting to listen.

"It's not something to take lightly, Ichigo. I have trained you the best I could but this is something only a few can possibly pull off."

"Kisuke…" Ichigo voice was fair.

"If it means that there is a chance for the murders to stop, then please tell me. I've had enough of reading the same damn headline in the newspaper. I'm sick of the murders I don't understand and I'm sick of the blood shed."

"It won't be clean. There will still be blood spelt and some of that blood maybe on your hands before this is all over."

Ichigo's sharp eyes stared into Kisuke's.

"What I proposing is for you to join the gang."

A/N:

Hello! I started something new and I hope you liked the first chapter of Clandestine. I also hope to continue this soon. Please tell me how you feel about it; feedback would be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

 **Summary** : 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!

 **Chapter 2: Rukia**

Her heart was racing as she ran through the dark, rainy streets. Her legs were getting tired but she knew all too well that they were coming after her. Red crimson ran down her hand while she was desperately trying to clutch the wound on her side. Hearing the wheels of the car close behind her, she turned into a dark alleyway and hoped they didn't see her. The car stopped in front of the entrance of the alley and two men came out of the car with guns and flashlights.

Gritting her teeth she pulled out her own revolver, cringing when she heard the click of her gun loading the bullets. The sound however was muffled due to the heavy rain.

"You think she's down this way?"

"You said you saw her go this way!"

The men debated as the young woman crouched behind garbage and boxes.

"Well, I thought I saw something!"

"Ugh! You moron! We're wasting our time, Aizen is going to have our asses if we don't find her!"

The men soon walked back to their car and drove away. She exhaled and was able to breathe when the car was far enough away. Looking up into the gray and stormy sky she debated if she should keep going or allow her bullet wound end her in the rain. She had hoped to see him again, to see that he was different but it seemed she was wrong again.

Her eyes blinked when she saw a something above her she didn't notice before, a window that was open just wide enough for her to get in. Swallowing her pain, she willed herself to climb to her only hope.

Wet fingers grabbed the edges of the window and she rolled her body through it with agonizing pain. Her back hit the floor causing her to cough and send shocks through her body once more. Her black wet hair stuck to her face as she gasped for air. The wound in her side had gotten worse, bleeding through her soaked blue dress.

"At least I'm not in the rain anymore." She tried to smile but the smile slowly turned into tears running down her face.

"Damn it." Her arm tried to wiped them away but there was no point. She had forgotten that she was holding her small revolver and she brought it closer to her face to read it.

Engraved were a few words.

 _To my sweet sister, Rukia._

More hot tears ran down her face and she instantly threw the gun away, hearing the satisfying crash it made against the wall.

"You liar…" She cried. She wished more than anything that he was different, that maybe she actually mattered. She almost believed it, almost. That's what was killing her. She never once mattered to him.

"Screw you…"

Her vision was blurring and she began to feel numb all over. Her head turned to its side as her eyes closed, accepting whatever fate awaited her.

The feeling of the cold spread all around, consuming in a vicious manner but suddenly warmth, from what seemed to be like the sun, grabbed hold and began to take what it had claimed for it's own. Even with this sudden feeling it still felt good, kind, and protective.

Her eyes flickered as she laid in a full sized bed. Scanning her new surroundings she could tell she was still in the same home she was in before.

"You're awake."

A gentle voice said to her, which made her glance over to her right. A man with a white button up shirt, brown pants, and brightest orange hair she had ever seen was standing before her.

"How are you feeling? I tried to bandage you up as best as I could, sorry my doctor days are over, so you may still need to go to a hospital."

Ichigo watched, as the young lady remained silent. Her expression was one of confusion. He sighed and took something out of his pocket.

"Alright well maybe you will answer this question? What was this doing with you? I'm assuming you're Rukia because it has a name on it. Is it yours?"

As soon as she saw the gun, she sat up, causing her to forget her wounds and go into agony again.

Ichigo put the gun down on the bedside table.

"Idiot, you can't be sitting up that fast right now! You were shot!"

He tried to urge her to sit down but her hand was quick to slap his away.

"Don't touch me!" she barked.

Ichigo stepped back,

"Look I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help! Get away from me!" The woman pushed back the covers and grabbed the gun that Ichigo foolishly left on the counter.

"Wow! Put down the gun, Rukia!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rukia aimed the small revolver at Ichigo and stood up form the bed.

"Alright, I get it. You want to leave but…I have to ask you some things." Ichigo tried to be reasonable.

"No you don't! Just let me go."

Rukia watched as Ichigo kept his hands up but he would not move away from the door.

"Move out of my way!"

"…No. Whether you like it or not your staying here until I get some answers about who attacked you!"

"I'm not telling you shit!" Rukia cursed. Her eyes were cold as ice and she gritted her teeth with anger.

"Now move! I'm not afraid to kill!"

Ichigo suddenly became calm.

"You sure about that?"

Rukia smirked and laughed a little,

"You are really dumb to ask the one with gun that question. Of course I'm not afraid, it doesn't mean I want to kill you!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Well, in order for you to leave you're going to have to." Ichigo said without any hesitation.

Rukia did however.

"…If that's what it takes."  
Her finger pulled the trigger and a quick snap went off but with no bullet. Rukia looked down at it confused and then looked up at Ichigo in realization. Ichigo laughed and took out three bullets from his pocket.

"You're going to need these if you are going to do any kind of killing."

"What the—" Suddenly Rukia felt herself being lifted up into his arms.

"Put me down, you moron!" Ichigo dropped her onto the bed, which sent more pain to go through her body. She sneered but pushed through the pain to slip past him when he suddenly put his arms down on each side of her.

"Don't think you going to run away in your condition. At this rate you might already be beginning to bleed out again, Ms. Rukia."

Rukia leaned back into the bed and stared into his piercing brown eyes. This guy was straightforward when he wanted answers and it almost scared her. It almost reminded her of a cop or detective. She stayed still and he pushed himself away from her to stand up straight.

"So tell me who you are."

 **A/N:** Yay! Rukia appeared! Hope you liked it! Ichigo can be really forceful as a detective sometimes. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

 **Summary** : 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!

 **Chapter 3: Moral Betrayal**

Hearing the sudden news made his blood boil.

"What do you want to do about it, Boss?"

The young man sat in his chair, looking down at hands intertwined with each other.

"I want everyone to know she's missing even our allies. If they find her, they are to bring her to me alive. She has crossed me for the last time, I will be the one to kill her myself."

His henchmen with long red hair nodded and began to leave his office.

"Renji…"

The man looked back,

"Yes, sir?"

"And tell them that if anyone is hiding her or knows where she went or is going and does not tell me… they will have the same punishment as her."

Renji nodded.

"Yes, sir."

And he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki...now you tell me who you are."

Ichigo requested.

"I can't tell you who I am..." Rukia said, looking down at her hands in her lap. Ichigo grabbed a chair and sat next to her with a cigarette limp in his lips. She watched as he lit it with a match and fanned out the flames.

"Hmmm, why not?"

Ichigo said through his cigarette.

"It's complicated and dangerous. Why do you care anyway?"

"Dangerous, seems to be the theme of my day so far. I care because I found you here in my apartment, drenched and bleeding out half to death. It was not something I was expecting when I got home from work."

Rukia stayed silent and watched as the smoke was released from his mouth when he exhaled.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Ichigo blinked with a slight smirk.

"Well, for starters, I'm not trying to hurt you, if anything I'm still trying to help you, Rukia."

"That doesn't matter, you could still be anyone." Rukia said back. Ichigo raised an eyebrow but he could see where she was coming from.

"Wow, you must have had some bad experiences."

"Not all of us are as lucky as you are…" Rukia's attitude was not winning any points of appreciation from Ichigo. With that comment, Ichigo stood up and walked around the bed.

"…My life hasn't been lucky either." Rukia watched him carefully. "My family was very poor when I was young. So poor we had to burn wood to keep warm. My sisters and I slept in the same room and my father went out nearly everyday to find a different job."

Ichigo's expression changed the more he talked about it, more serious and hard. He didn't show any real emotion at all to her while he spoke.

"It took a long time for my family to get out of the slums and into something better. So if you think I've had everything cut out and ready for me, you're wrong. I've gone through things too, just like you."

Rukia was silent and she looked down, ashamed.

"I…I'm just…"

The words were stuck in her throat. Fear consumed her mind and body and she hesitated. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt or killed because of her. Looking into his eyes though, she saw that he wasn't like most people. He had a very open presence, someone who wanted to know she was okay even though she was acting terribly, had broken into his home, and had almost tried to kill him.

"I'm afraid…"

Rukia said as she brought up her knees to her chest. Ichigo sat down on the bed with her. This young woman looked as frail as a butterfly, as if he were to touch her, she would shatter. Despite this, she was very beautiful in his eyes. Her skin was pale and her black hair went down to her shoulders. She was dry now, since he had given her clothes to change into, which made her look more lively then when he first found her.

Rukia breathed in and forced her next words.

"I'm Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki…" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"A Kuchiki?"

Rukia's blue eyes glanced to him in desperation.

"Yes…I'm Byakuya Kuchiki's sister… the boss of "The Society". I'm sure you know who they are…"

Ichigo tried to compose himself and only nodded.

"I was being hunted because I was suppose to die today. There is a rival gang that my brother has been having …issues with for a long time. I unfortunately made it worse by stealing something from them. They found out and told my brother that if he did not hand me over to their boss, he would break war between us both."

Ichigo was shocked,

"What did your brother do?"

Rukia looked away from Ichigo,

"He gave me to the other gang to kill me. I watched as he walked away from me without looking back as men grabbed me and took me away to be executed."

Ichigo felt anger grow within him.

"He did what?! How did you escape?"

"My best friend had to stay behind with me to take me back to my brother once I was dead. When they put me against the wall to be executed, he shot most of the men and told me to run. I was wounded in the process and that's how I got here…"

Rukia said with a shaky voice.

"How could your brother do that? What the hell!"

He exclaimed, genuinely angry and afraid for Rukia.

"Because I broke the rules…that's all it takes with my brother."

Ichigo gritted his teeth and stood up.

"They're probably looking for you now…"

"Yes… without a doubt. My brother is probably very furious and is having every man look for me."

She noticed the anger in his eyes. Ichigo was silent for a moment but soon put down his cigarette and looked back at her.

"Well, they're not going to find you here."

"I know… I should leave though and not put you in anymore danger…" Rukia began to move out of the bed but Ichigo stopped her again.

"No…what I mean is that you're safe here. I'm going to protect you."

Rukia stared up at him in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Her eyes were filled with terror, it reminded Ichigo of his past and with that he knew he couldn't let her go knowing she would be killed. He wouldn't let someone else, he could have protected, die.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

A/N:

Thank you so much for the reviews I got last chapter! I'm happy people like this story so far! I had a lot of fun writing Ichigo and Rukia talking more to one another! Hope you liked the newest chapter! Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

 **Summary:** 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!

 **Chapter 4: Afraid to be Afraid.**

Only the dim warm light filled the small bedroom as Rukia slept. Ichigo watched over her carefully, drinking coffee while at his desk that was beside her. Opening his suitcase, he pulled out his files and looked over their contents again. He sipped his drink and thought back to the earlier parts of the day.

"What I'm proposing is for you to join the gang."

Ichigo breathed in when Kisuke said those words. It was a dangerous thing to even think about. Joining them at a time like this would definitely mean Ichigo would have to do conflicting things. Despite this Ichigo knew what he had to do, no matter what the cost was. The murders, the innocents who were caught in the middle of it all, his need to stop it the bloodshed was strong. Stronger than even Kisuke thought,

"You can tell me your answer in a couple days—"

"I'll do it."

Kisuke blinked.

"Ichigo, you should think about this first…"

Ichigo shook his head,

"No, I've already made up my mind. I see that this is the only way it can really end, by being where it all happens."

Kisuke was silent as he looked at Ichigo. A man he knew since he was a child. Kisuke sighed and felt the overwhelming feeling of fear but he tried to not let it eat him up.

"Alright… well knowing you, I'd say your going to join either the "Las Noches" gang or "The Society". Both are big in this city and I believe they are rivals."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll do my research tonight."

Ichigo wondered how coincidental it was that he met a Kuchiki the same day he had decided to join a gang. He knew a lot about both gangs and both were equally suspected for the recent murders. Rukia didn't say much after he got to know who she was. He didn't blame her. She was exhausted and afraid. Ichigo flipped through the information and scanned over everything. He read up on Byakuya Kuchiki's file thoroughly.

A photo inside showed a man with long black hair and ice-cold eyes. He had been arrested a few times but always gotten out in the end and never stayed in one place. He moved to this city five years ago and which seemed to around the same time the Las Noches leader was becoming big in power. There was bound to be a feud between them at some point. Ichigo never met Byakuya Kuchiki but he had heard plenty of stories. Some around the lines of other police officers would be kidnapped and tortured because they had found certain evidence against him. He was also known for his selected few brutal murders. Few dared to cross him but those who did had a grizzly death that would make an impression on anyone who found them. Ichigo knew everyone was afraid of the man.

Yet, his rival was much worse. Sosuke Aizen, a man who killed openly without mercy. He had no morals and killed innocents with pleasure. Ichigo was sure he was the most likely of the two to be the culprit.

Ichigo rubbed his face, feeling fatigue coming over him. He put all his files back into his suitcase and looked back over the sleeping form of Rukia. Standing up he watched her breath softly. She laid on her back with her head off to her right side. Ichigo noticed her hair had begun to fall over her eyes and without thinking he gently pushed it away. Her cheek was soft and warm and then he noticed what he was doing. He pulled away quickly and made sure she was still asleep. Ichigo took his belongings and a change of clothes with him as he prepared to sleep out on the small couch in his living room.

* * *

"The five of you have been given the task to find her and to bring her back to Aizen. You have been chosen to do this because you are the best out of all the members we have so far."

A man with sightless eyes said out loud to the members.

"You all must also work together." He continued but received a grunt from one.

"You know that's not how we work. We should be able to do it all on our own. Finding a little girl won't be that hard, Tousen."

A man with teal blue hair said with annoyance.

"As much as I don't like Grimmjow, I do agree…we are all capable of finding her on our own by using our own methods." A woman said with long blond hair and who wore a scarf that only covered her nose and mouth.

"These are Aizen's orders, to disobey them may be punishable by death. This is also not just any little girl this is Rukia Kuchiki. Despite her bad relationship with her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, she knows how to hide and fight. She had to know how to survive from a young age. She may also not be alone. Don't think you can out wit her…I'm talking to you Grimmjow."

The teal haired man gritted his teeth,

"Son of a…you want to say that again!"

"Your threats will be met with a bullet if you keep it up."

Tousen said with no fear. The two had never gotten along and the rest of the group watched quietly.

"You have 48 hours to find her and bring her back. Now go."

* * *

Rukia suddenly woke up in a panic. She made a slight cry due to her nightmare.

"They're coming…" She whispered. The door abruptly opened and Ichigo stood there looking almost as panicked as her,

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

He saw her shaking as she looked at him.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine."

Ichigo went to her quickly.

"Rukia…you look terrified…"

She didn't want to respond and looked away from him.

"I'm fine, Ichigo."

"Rukia…"

She soon felt his hand gently touch her own. Her eyes shifted at him suddenly in confusion but she didn't pull away. He looked at her with sympathy as he crouched next to her.

"It's okay to not be." He said kindly to her.

His eyes were soft and captivating. Her fingers wrapped around his and she felt as if she was going to cry again but her pride stopped her. Ichigo could see it and sat next to her on the bed to give more comfort while still holding her hand.

For a moment they didn't say anything. Ichigo just rubbed his thumb over her hand slowly, calming her down. Rukia stared at their hands together and then at Ichigo who was looking away from her.

"Ichigo…I—"

"Stop…just rest, Rukia…I know you had one hell of a day and there is probably a lot more you want to tell me but…right now just try to think of something else. Even if you have to force yourself…"

Ichigo said still not looking at her.

Rukia would retort but she was so tired. It was so easy to believe in him. His voice was trusting and he felt different compared to the others she had met. She looked down once more at their hands together and thought of the feeling. Rukia wanted to remember it because it was a good feeling, one she hadn't felt in a long time. It was strange that she was sharing such a moment with someone who she met just hours ago but at the same time it felt right.

Rukia closed her eyes again and soon fell back to sleep but peacefully.

 **A/N:**

A bit of Ichigo and Rukia fluff is always good! Eventually you learn why Ichigo is doing this for her. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach

 **Summary** : 1920's Mob AU Detective Ichigo Kurosaki lives in a city filled with crime and murder but more recently then not there have been several cases of gang murders. Ichigo is Desperate to stop these murders even if it means to join the gang itself. IchiRuki for sure!

 **Chapter 5: War**

The pain in his shoulder was nothing compared to what his consciousness was saying to him. Renji put a hand on his wound and remembered not the bullet but her face, how terrified it was when he told her to run. Renji looked down with concern, wondering if she was okay, if she was safe. If she wasn't and was already caught by the Las Noches then he knew he couldn't ever forgive himself. Renji gritted his teeth to the thought of someone hurting Rukia. His best friend since they were children. Through her he had gotten his position beside Byakuya Kuchiki and because of her he wanted to leave it more than anything.

"Is something troubling you, Renji." A cold voice asked. Byakuya Kuchiki sat next to him in the black Cadillac they rode in through the heavy rain. Two other members of The Society accompanied him and Byakuya but lower in rank.

Coughing first,

"I'm fine, sir."

Byakuya's stare remain icy.

"You seemed to be deep in thought…is it over my sister?"

Byakuya Kuchiki was not one to pry but he had no problem rattling Renji's cage now. This made Renji nervous but it didn't mean he wasn't prepared.

"…I just want to get the job done, sir."

Renji said gruffly. Byakuya looked away from him, causing him to feel much better. He could tell Byakuya was thinking a lot more than he was talking and before his boss could speak, the car came to a sudden stop.

Outside in the rain, awaited a car that took up both lanes and had three men standing to meet them.

Byakuya's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Should I turn around, sir?" The driver asked looking back.

"No…we'll see what they want."

As quickly as he made judgment, he made his way out of the car. Renji and the two other men followed suit.

The rain was loud and pelting against them. Renji squinted his eyes to see who it was that had stopped them but already he had his hand on his gun.

Byakuya walked just past his car to finally see who it was. Three men with superior expressions, one had silver hair and an unsettling smile and the other on the farthest right wore dark shades over his eyes. The one in the middle however was by far the most loathed by Byakuya Kuchiki. He had brown-slicked back hair and a smirk on his face. Sosuke Aizen and his two most trusted advisors and allies Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya watched them carefully.

"Aizen…" Byakuya said.

Aizen lifted his head and looked into Byakuya's eyes.

"…Byakuya Kuchiki… still looking for your little sister?"

"Don't act like you have found her yourself. You wouldn't be here if you did."

Byakuya snapped back.

Aizen raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Very true…I find it most interesting that she has been able to evade the both of us for so long. She must be confiding in someone we would never expect."

Byakuya watched Aizen carefully, he knew how radical this man could be and that his calm demeanor was all a lie.

"What do you want, Aizen?"

Aizen smirked and momentary became silent. Slowly he walked closer to Byakuya Kuchiki making everyone go on edge. They were less than five feet apart when Aizen stopped. Renji readied himself for the worse and began to pull out his gun.

"I came here to tell you something that I have recently found out."

Aizen said with a chilling voice that was almost sharp.

"When your little sister escaped, the evidence left behind showed something very disturbing…she had help."

Byakuya's eyes widened and Aizen leaned in closer and whispered.

"Which means there is a rat among you."

Renji's eyes widened and before he could do anything, two gunshots rang out. His heart stopped and he couldn't feel the rain hitting his skin anymore.

The two other men beside Renji and Byakuya fell to the ground. To see this made Renji become unfrozen, instantly he held his own gun out and pointed it straight at Aizen.

"I wouldn't do that, boy…" Aizen said as he peered over to Renji. Sosuke Aizen's advisors had already made him their next target if he were to do something. Byakuya hadn't moved at all but the anger on his face clear.

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?"

Byakuya asked coldly.

"I think the better question is, do you know what you've done, Byakuya Kuchiki? Or rather what your sister has done? For too long you've allowed her to slip through your fingers. By doing this she was able to conjure the idea of stealing from me and now we are both at war for it. I could kill you right now though… and be done with it but unfortunately we both depend on each other."

Aizen said with complete control over the situation.

"The deaths of your men will be known throughout the city and sooner or later Rukia will know about what has transpired here tonight and with each day she isn't found more and more bodies will turn up because of it. Either way, I will have my revenge."

Byakuya watched Aizen and his men walked back to their car and drove away into the darkness of the city. He stood still like a statue while Renji's heart shook in his chest. He swore he could hear his heartbeat over the rain. Byakuya slowly turned back to their vehicle,

"Renji, get inside."

"R-right."

Byakuya and Renji were both thinking the same thing. That the bloodshed was not over and with each kill, the weaker Byakuya Kuchiki would become.

Ichigo's brown eyes slowly opened to the sunlight coming through his window. He raised his head to it and allowed himself not to think for a moment. Soon enough though, as he tried to move hand, she brought him back down to Earth. Her soft gentle hand was still wrapped around his own. He smirked kindly and watched as Rukia breathed in small peaceful breathes. Slowly though he slipped his hand away to stand up. As he walked to the door, he could suddenly hear barely audible sounds coming from his kitchen. He blinked and listened closer. They were voices but he couldn't tell if he could recognize them. Not taking any chances he went back over to Rukia and touched her shoulder causing her to wake up.

"Shh…get up, Rukia."

She looked confused and then concerned.

"Is someone here?"

She whispered.

Ichigo nodded and went to his dresser to take out a gun that was already loaded. Rukia got out of bed and dug inside the bedside table drawer to pull out her own gun.

"What the—how did you know that was in there?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow,

"Are you really asking that now?"

She put the bullets inside and spun the revolver.

"Stay behind me."

Ichigo ordered.

Rukia glared at him in annoyance,

"I can fight with you, you know."

She retorted but Ichigo was having none of it. He pushed her behind him with his left hand and held his pistol with his right. Slowly he reached for the handle and grasped it.

There was only silence now but both Ichigo and Rukia knew the people behind the voices were not gone.

Ichigo twisted the handle fast and swung it open. He and Rukia aimed their guns to a couple outside their door. Ichigo's tense body suddenly relaxed to see who it was.

"Kisuke! Yoruichi!" He said in surprise. Rukia looked at his smiling face in confusion.

The couple too had their guns drawn and aimed at them. Kisuke smirked and lowered his weapon.

"There you are, Ichigo…"

 **A/N** : Thank you so much for the reviews I got for the last chapter! I'm really happy many are enjoying the story so far. In this chapter I got to write more from Byakuya's and Renji's point of view, which was different and fun. In the next few chapters however things will become more dangerous for Ichigo and Rukia so there will be plenty of angst and fluff! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter Six: Trust

Rukia stared at the couple awkwardly; she could tell Ichigo knew them pretty well and how relief came over him. Before he opened the door, he looked ready to kill anyone and very fierce. She wasn't even sure if he knew how scary he looked. He now had a small smile over his face and he lowered his gun. Rukia did the same and so did the couple.

"Hello Ichigo,"

The woman said. Rukia noticed how she dressed herself in a long dark purple dress and an equally as long trench coat that was black. She had a strong build and it looked like she was just as skilled with gun as Rukia was. Her hair was also tied up into a long ponytail that made her look more elegant. The woman looked down to Rukia with astonishing eyes.

"Who is this?"

Rukia stood still but didn't ease her grip on the gun.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and raise an eyebrow.

"She's none of your concern right now…" He moved himself closer to Rukia and put a hand over her gun to try and relax her.

"As much as I appreciate you guys stopping by, I have to ask, how the hell did you get in my apartment?" Ichigo looked directly at Kisuke knowing it was his idea instantly.

Kisuke chuckled sheepishly and held up a golden key. Ichigo's eyes widened and he snatched it out of his hand.

"You stole my spare key! What the hell?"

"Well I thought it was a good idea to keep it just incase something happened to you." Kisuke said as his excuse.

"It doesn't matter, I didn't give it to you."

Yoruichi smirked.

"To be fair Ichigo, we didn't see you at work today. Usually, you would call."

Ichigo relaxed a little,

"I know, I just over slept."

With that answer Yoruichi grinned slightly and looked down at Rukia.

"Over slept, aye?"

Rukia furrowed a brow and was about to retort before Ichigo did it for her.

"Will you shut up, it wasn't like that."

"Well then who is she?" Yoruichi countered.

"She's…" Ichigo looked down Rukia who had remained silent up to this point.

"I'm an old high school friend of Ichigo's. My name is Rukia." She held out her hand to the couple with a convincing smile. Kisuke and Yoruichi were hesitant but shook her hand in response.

"Oh really? Ichigo has never mentioned you before…" Kisuke said almost prying. Ichigo stepped in again,

"And when have I ever told you about my personal life?" He almost smirked as he saw Kisuke begin to back off of Rukia.

"I guess you have me there, Ichigo…" He closed his eyes. "Anyway before we waste anymore time, I came here not just to check if you're alright but there is some urgent news I must tell you in private."

Kisuke stated and Ichigo straighten up quickly obviously curious.

"Okay, well we can talk in the living room…" Ichigo looked back to Rukia, "It will only take a moment."

She stayed silent and just nodded. Rukia was naturally just as curious if not more so. The way Kisuke acted reminded her of someone worked as a cop or investigator and so did the woman he was with. Ichigo had this quality as well. Thoughts went through her head as she watched them walk away from her into the other room. Ichigo closed the door and she felt her body go on autopilot to the door to listen in. Her fingers touched her lips to calm herself.

"Can it be true that he's a cop? I never asked what his job is… It would explain how he and his friends know how to use a gun. Does that mean that he's using me? To get information about my brother…"

Rukia leaned against the door and held her breath.

Through the thin wood she could hear their voices.

"There was a hit last night…they seemed to be two of Byakuya's men…witnesses say it was Aizen's men who killed them."

Rukia's eyes widened and she pressed more against the door.

"Okay but this has been happening for months now, what makes this one any different?"

It was Ichigo now who spoke.

Rukia's eyes closed.

"He's a cop…"

She exhaled slowly and felt dread beginning to creep in. The only thing that was stopping her from running away right then and there was the fact he hadn't given her up yet. Why he hadn't, she didn't know.

"Witnesses who saw what happened say they saw the infamous Sosuke Aizen and Byakuya Kuchiki standing outside their cars conversing before Aizen had his own men kill Kuchiki's men right in front of him."

Rukia inhaled suddenly in shock. Her brother would never meet Aizen on open grounds. It must have been Aizen's idea.

"What? This has never happened before." Ichigo said confused.

"Indeed…" Yoruichi said, "We believe something has happened that we still have yet to understand…"

Rukia's heart began to beat hard in her chest; Ichigo could just say the word right there that she was the reason why everyone was dying on both sides. She was cause of it all. Instead Ichigo said nothing of the sort.

"Hmm…I see. I will start investigating immediately. For now I need to prepare. Please tell everyone back at the station that I will be taking leave for a while." Rukia heard him stand up and move around the room.

"I will, Ichigo." Kisuke agreed.

With that Rukia quickly ran back to the bedroom and shut the door quietly. She was shaky and she tried to steady herself. Eventually she sat on the bed waiting for Ichigo to return. The front door shut and footsteps came to the bedroom door where Ichigo entered.

He looked at her without a word. She stared back and she could tell he already knew.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Ichigo said looking down for a moment. Rukia stood.

"You're a cop?"

"An investigator…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow as if saying there is barely a difference.

"You work for the law then." She continued.

"Yes."

"I'm related to a very notorious gangster in this town…you could just take me in for questioning because of all these murders."

"You didn't kill anyone."

Rukia became more aggravated with his comebacks.

"How do you know?"

Ichigo eyes were not angry or annoyed they were calm and he looked at her as if he had gone through the same conversation with her a thousand times. She hated that about him, she hated it that he looked like he understood her. After being around her brother so much she began to believe no one could understand her.

"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have." He shrugged.

"What the hell? You're an investigator and you just rely on this feeling of yours?"

"To be honest, my gut is usually right." Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up…I'm still mad you didn't tell me who you were."

Ichigo blinked in annoyance and countered her again.

"Well I'm sorry that I was so concerned that you could possibly die."

Rukia shot him a look.

"Why would you care if I died or not? If I died it would be better for everyone, wouldn't it? If I was to dead no one else would be killed or get hurt, right?"

She exclaimed to Ichigo. Her hands were rolled up into fists. She slowly sat on the bed and looked down at the gun she had once held a few moments ago. Her name still on the small revolver haunted her. She picked it up and looked at it.

"It's all my fault, right? That's what my brother use to say."

She said barely above a whisper. A large hand gently went around her gun. Ichigo took it away and stood above her with gentle eyes.

"Don't blame what he's done on yourself, Rukia." He put the gun away and sat on the bed with her.

"I'm not going to turn you and if you think I'm trying to use you, I won't. I'm just trying to find answers…I want to stop all of this, all of this bloodshed." He looked into her blue eyes.

"But I refuse to give you up to either of them. I said I'm going to protect you and I will."

Rukia blinked and then looked away.

"You're a fool…"

Ichigo smirked, almost expecting her to say that.

"…I want to help you though…." Rukia said after a moment and she turned back to him.

"I want to help you catch Aizen and my brother so this can all end."

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a bit of a while due to how busy I've been. I tried to write this carefully and I want to make Ichigo and Rukia's relationship make sense in the end. I admit I did have to rewrite this chapter a couple times but in the end I got it to where I wanted it to be.

Thank you for the helpful reviews and thank you for reading!


End file.
